The present invention relates to a robot, and is preferably applied to, for example, a walking-on-four-legs type pet robot.
The inventor recently developed a walking-on-four-legs type pet robot. The pet robot spontaneously acts in response to an ambient environment, the user""s action, etc.
Making such a robot be able to recover from a tumble by itself saves the user the work of standing it up and enhances its touch of a living thing and entertaining characteristics.
Appealing the loveliness and interest of such a pet robot using its action increases the user""s affection for, and curiosity about, the robot and further enhances its entertaining characteristics.
The present invention, made in the light of the foregoing, proposes a robot which can enhance entertaining characteristics.
To solve this problem, a walking-on-four-legs type robot of the present invention whose body is connected at the front right, front left, rear right, and rear left with legs is provided with driving means for driving the legs separately from each other and controlling means for controlling the driving means, the controlling means being adapted to control the driving means so that when the robot tumbles sideward, the driving means turns the forelegs and hind legs under the body in such directions that the legs open apart from each other and then turns the legs in such directions that they move away from the body. Thus because the robot can stand up by itself after it falls down, the user""s work of standing it up is eliminated, and its touch of a living thing is increased, so that entertaining characteristics can be enhanced.
A walking-on-four-legs type robot of the present invention whose body is connected at the front right, front left, rear right, and rear left with legs is provided with driving means for driving the legs separately from each other and controlling means for controlling the driving means, the controlling means being adapted to control the driving means so that when the robot tumbles forward, the driving means turns the legs at the front of the body until they are almost parallel in front of the body and then turns the legs toward the rear of the body. Thus because the robot can stand up by itself after it falls down, the user""s work of standing it up is eliminated, and its touch of a living thing is increased, so that entertaining characteristics can be enhanced.
A walking-on-four-legs type robot of the present invention whose body is connected at the front right, front left, rear right, and rear left with legs is provided with driving means for driving the legs separately from each other and controlling means for controlling the driving means, the controlling means being adapted to control the driving means so that when the robot tumbles backward, the driving means turns the legs at the rear of the body in such directions that the legs move away from the body until they are almost straight and then turns the legs toward the front of the body. Thus because the robot can stand up by itself after it falls down, the user""s work of standing it up is eliminated, and its touch of a living thing is increased, so that entertaining characteristics can be enhanced.
A walking-on-four-legs type robot of the present invention whose body is connected at the front right, front left, rear right, and rear left with legs is provided with driving means for driving the legs separately from each other and controlling means for controlling the driving means, the controlling means being adapted to control the driving means so that the driving means opens the legs radially and then bends the legs above the body. The resulting motion represents a touch of a robot, thus enhancing entertaining characteristics.
A walking-on-four-legs type robot of the present invention whose body is connected at the front right, front left, rear right, and rear left with legs and provided at the front with a head is provided with driving means for driving the legs and head separately from each other and controlling means for controlling the driving means, the controlling means being adapted to control the driving means so that the end of a leg under the body moves up and down at the back of the head. The resulting motion allows the robot to appear to scratch the back of its head, thus appealing a touch of a living thing and enhancing entertaining characteristics.